To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple Access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In a receiving apparatus which does not include K analog digital converters (ADCs) even though using a plurality of antennas, a plurality of signals received by the plurality of antennas are combined, and the combined signal is input to an ADC. So, it is impossible to acquire channel information for all of the antennas at the same time. Here, K is not equal to the number of antennas. For enhancing system performance, the channel information for all of the antennas is required. So, there is a need for a scheme for acquiring the channel information for all of the antennas.
Meanwhile, in a system using an effective channel as a form which is generated by multiplying a channel and a factor of a radio frequency (RF) beam, system performance is determined according to RF beam selection. A transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus which may use a plurality of RF beams may consider all possible RF beam combinations in order to search an RF beam which may acquire optimal performance.
If the transmitting apparatus and the receiving apparatus consider all possible RF beam combinations, system complexity for RF beam search increases, and time required for the RF beam search increases.
So, there is a need for a RF beam searching method which decreases system complexity and time required for RF beam search, and enhances performance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.